One special summer
by deathjewel
Summary: When Hermione invites Harry to go to California with her and her family, and what happens. Please read and review


One special summer  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room the night before they had to go home for the summer. It was all silent as Harry and Hermione just sat there gazing into one another's eyes. When Hermione looked down at her book and saidHarry, my parents said you could come with us to California this summer, as long as it's ok with your parents, and I suspected it would be okay with your parents since they're the Dursleys. Harry looked up at her and repliedOf course I will, the Dursleys don't really care about me anyway, I meen, I'll just leave without even saying anything. Fine with me. Hermione replied,Here, I'll help you pack your bag with the stuff you need. Harry and Hermione walked into the gryffindor boys commonroom and started to pack all of Harry's stuff he would need for the trip. As the night grew older, they slipped gently into sleep.  
*BEEP* *BEEP* Harry's alarm clock went off and Harry and Hermione found themselves next to eachother. Hermione looked at her watch and saidOh SHIT! Everyone's gone! we're late Harry come on! Harry focused his eyes and put on his glasses as Hermione shoved his Firebolt, Swimming trunks and other clothes into his suitcase, then Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm while he was still half asleep and Hermione and Harry took off together. They ran and ran and ran and right when they got to the train it left. Hermione fell to her knees and started crying. Harry bent down and patted her back. Hermione, it's okay, we'll find a way to get back, don't worry. Hermione looked up at him with tears still coming out of her eyes and buried her face back in her arms and started crying again. Suddenly Harry thought of something he opened his suitcase and pulled out his Firebolt. Hermione! Look! We can use this! Hermione looked up right when Harry got on his broom, and then jokingly he saidHop on Baby let's go. Hermione took off her belt, tied one end to their luggage, and the other to the broomstick. Hermione smiled as she got on and wrapped her arms around Harry's chest. Harry and Hermione off with their feet and took off with their luggage dangling behind them.   
The two of them caught up with the train and landed right on the roof of the train. Harry Sat down with all the luggage and looked up at Hermione (who was still standing) with the wind blowing in her face and a beautiful sunset in the distance behind her. She smiled at Harry and that's the first time Harry could see how beautiful Hermione was. Hermione smiled again as she sat down next to Harry as the wind blew in their faces. Hermione bent torward Harry and said Thankyou softer than he had ever heard her speak as she kissed him passionately on the cheek. Harry turned his head and looked at her as she looked at him as they moved closer and closer together and kissed eachother more.  
The train stopped and everyone started to get off. Hermione's head was Harry's shoulder when they woke up and heard a Ron talking to his brothers,I didn't see Hermione and Harry on the train, did you guys see them at all? Sorry, They replied Harry and Hermione stood up on the train and jumped off and fell when they hit the hard concrete of platform nine and three quarters. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to her parent's and introduced them. Harry and Hermione got in the backseat of her car as the Dursleys walked by. Hermione's parents were talking to a couple 6th to be 7th year students from Hogwartz. Harry just sat there as Hermione told him what they're going to do in California and how much fun they're going to have. Hermione's parent's got in the car, and turned it on. Then they started to move. The whole way Harry and Hermione were telling eachother jokes they had heard, like the dumb blonde jokes and were making eachother laugh like no tomarrow. When they arrived at the air port, Hermione and Harry got out as fast as they could because they made a bet who could get out faster and they took out their luggage and ran into the airport. Hermione and Harry were holding hands while their parents got the tickets for the airport. When they were done, they looked at Hermione and Harry and said,Well, we got 4 seats, but both of you are going to have to sit sepperate seats from us. Harry and Hermione smiled and said at the same time,Okay! Then Hermione's Parents looked at them and said,By the way, why were you two on the roof of the train? Harry and Hermione smiled and didn't answer. When they got on the train, a lady showed Hermione's parents to their seats, and Harry and Hermione to there seats. They both sat down and held hands. They talked about what happened on the train and kissed eachother. When the Plane started to take off it showed the video about if the plane crashed what to do, and Harry got all tense and said,Is this plane gonna crash? I don't know if this is such a good idea... Hermione kissed him on the cheek to comfort him and said,It's okay, this plane won't crash. and he believed her. After a while of talking, Hermione pulled out a notebook and said to Harry,So, what are we gonna do there? We're gonna be there the whole summer, just once Harry, on a sonny day, we should ride over the ocean together, just the two of us. Wow Hermione, that's a great idea! We should also... uh, never mind. Harry replied. Harry, come on, tell me, please? Hermione, can I tell you some thing without you laughing? Yea, sure Harry, anything, and I won't laugh You promise? I promise. Ok, Harry started to talk,Hermione, I love you, and I really mean it to. Oh Harry, I love you too, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.  
When the Airplane arrived Harry and Hermione were sleeping, holding eachother at the same time. They woke up and grabbed their luggage just as Hermione's parent's came up the aisle. Harry, Hermione and her parents walked up the aisle and walked out of the airport and rented a car. Harry and Hermione got in just as her Hermione's parents did. the two of them talked until they got to a hotel and checked out a two bedroom room. When they got up there, Hermione and Harry went in one room, and Hermione's parent's went in the other room. Harry went to one bed and Hermione went to the other one and they unpacked their suitcases. Hermione grabbed a remote control and turned on the t.v and they watched it while Hermione's parents went to the bar. They watched and talkedand Hermione's parents came back at about 8:00 pm and they were so drunk they'd laugh at every little thing. They went into their room and shut the door. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother and laughed, right when Hermione's dad stuck his head through the door and said,Time to go to bed. Then he looked at Harry and said,If you get my daughter pregnant, I'm getting out the shotgun. as a joke and Harry swallowed hard. Then you could hear Hermione's mom laughing in the backround as he laughed to and closed the door. Hermione laughed to and said,That's my dad for you. Harry laughed lightly. Harry and Hermione just laughed as they watched old movies made in the fifties, at the poor graphics and they gradually fell asleep.   
  



End file.
